


【Re:vale X 纺】与Re:vale的夜晚

by Sakura1213



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura1213/pseuds/Sakura1213





	【Re:vale X 纺】与Re:vale的夜晚

这一天为了庆祝IDOLISH7出道两周年，大家便决定在公司里举办庆祝会，而且还邀了Re:vale一起来庆祝。

本来大家打算也邀请TRIGGER一起来庆祝的，可是TRIGGER却因为行程的关系而不在日本。

于是，这场庆祝会便就这样开始了。

庆祝会才刚开始，成年人组就已经在欢乐地喝着酒了，就连一向不太沾酒的Re:vale也加入了战局。

在庆祝会差不多要结束的时候，成年人组基本上都已经醉倒了，而未成年组也因为玩得太开心而都睡着了。

看着练习室里的一片狼藉，我不禁有些不知所措了起来。

现在父亲和万理都不在公司，凭我一个人就得把IDOLISH7带回宿舍的确有些困难，不过眼下我也不能把他们丢在公司里过夜。

而且Re:vale他们怎么办呢……

就在这个时候，我的手机突然响了起来。

“是，这里是小鸟游。”我边接起了电话边说，冈崎的声音从电话的另一头传来：“啊，小鸟游小姐，我是冈崎——Re:vale的经纪人！”。

“很抱歉在深夜打电话给妳，Re:vale他们怎么样了？”

“啊……那个他们喝完酒之后就睡着了。”

“诶？他们喝酒了吗！？”

“不、不好意思！我有事走开了一下，他们就……！”

“不不不，我并没有要责怪妳的意思！”冈崎犹豫了一下，说道：“还有……我可以拜托妳帮我把他们送回去吗？我现在有要在身，一时半会走不了……”。

“是，那就交给我吧！”

我笑着点了点头说道。

见我答应得那么干脆，冈崎反而有些不安了：“那个……虽然这是我拜托妳的，但不行的话也请不要勉强，毕竟妳只是一个女孩子……”。

“我没问题的，请放心交给我吧！”

“……那就交给妳了，有什么事记得要打给我。”

“我知道了。”

我把电话挂掉了之后，便转头看向了已经醉倒了的Re:vale。

我缓缓地走到了Re:vale的身边，轻轻地摇了摇他们的身子：“千先生、百先生……醒醒！该回去了，在这里睡着会着凉的！”。

“唔……我已经喝不下了……”

“呼……”

只见百翻了个身就再次沉沉地睡去了，而千则是完全不受影响地继续睡着。

我费了好一番功夫才把Re:vale都叫醒，并让他们都移动到车上。

Re:vale一上车就开始呼呼大睡了起来，不过幸好我知道他们的宿舍在哪里，所以我也不用特地把他们给吵醒。

而我不知道的是，当我专心的在架着车地时候，坐在后座的千和百正一言不发地盯着我看、脸上没有一丝醉意。

★

我千辛万苦地把Re:vale给扛进了宿舍里之后，便一下子脚软跪坐在地上。

——两个大男人的体重果然不是盖的！

在我好不容易缓过了气，正打算要站起来的时候，百就突然从我的身后扑了上来。

“呜哇！？”

“经纪人妹妹，抱抱～”

“等……百先生！？”

百丝毫没有理会我惊讶的表情，而是把我抱在他的怀里蹭了蹭：“呐呐～经纪人妹妹，妳亲我一下好不好？”。

“不行，经纪人妹妹要亲的话当然是得先亲我啊！”

千不知道什么时候也醒了过来，并走到了我的面前牵住了我的手。

“千，好帅……！”百更加用力地把我紧抱在他的怀里，说道：“不过即使是这样，我也不会把经纪人妹妹让给你的！”。

“来，经纪人妹妹妳选谁？”千笑着看了看我问道，我则是有些紧张地说道：“等、等一下！千先生、百先生，你们先冷静点……！”。

“不行哦，妳一定得在我们之中选一个出来才行。”千笑着对我说道，百也笑着问道：“经纪人妹妹，妳比较喜欢我还是千？”。

“我、我不知道……百先生，请你先放开我……”我不禁开始有些慌乱了起来。

“经纪人妹妹一定比较喜欢我对吧？”百笑着问道，千则是毫不留情地反驳了百的话：“她应该比较喜欢我这种成熟型的才对。”。

“什么啊，她才不会喜欢千你这样的花花公子！”

“那她也不会喜欢百你这种幼稚的样子啊！”

“诶——千你这句话是什么意思！？”

“什么我什么意思？明明就是百你先说我的……”

眼看着千和百就快要争吵了起来，我便连忙开口阻止他们继续吵下去。

“等等，请两位不要吵架……！”

“啊……”

听到我这么一说，两人便立刻停下了争吵。

只见千沉默了一会儿，笑着说道：“是呢……要是我们Re:vale吵架的话，经纪人妹妹会很伤心的吧？”。

“对啊，我们可不能吵架呢！”百也笑着点了点头说道。

“那这样的话……”

“我们就只能三个人相亲相爱的呢！”

“诶？”

在我还没来得及反应过来的时候，千就突然低头吻上了我的唇。

“呜唔！？”

“啊！千好狡猾，我也要！”

说着，百便一把把我给拉入了他的怀里，并也低头吻了上来。

我在这个时候才反应了过来，便猛地伸手推开了百。

只见百先是明显地愣了一下，随时便露出了委屈的表情：“经纪人妹妹，妳不公平……为什么千吻妳的时候妳不推开他？”。

“我、我只是……

我下意识地往后退了几步，一下子不知道该怎么解释才好。

而千则像是突然想起了什么似的，便转身走进了他们的房间里。

下一秒，我就看到千拿着个录影机走了出来。

“录影机……？”

“千，你把录影机拿出来干什么？”

“这么难得的时刻，我当然要好好记得下来啊！”

“喔～对耶，真不愧是千！”百恍然大悟地笑着说道，我不禁有些紧张了起来：“什么难得的时刻……你们这是要做什么？”。

我的话音刚落，百就突然把我给压倒在沙发上对我狼吻了起来。

而他的双手也没空闲着，一只手伸进了我的衬衫里揉捏着我的胸部，另一只手则是有些笨拙地解开我胸前的纽扣。

“哎呀，百你还真是性急呢！”

千边用录影机对着我们录影边笑着说道。

百不用一会儿的功夫就把我的衬衫给脱下来了，然后就很顺手地把我的内衣也给脱掉了。

“呀！！”

我连忙伸手想要遮住自己胸前的春光，可是百却不知道什么时候已经死死地拽住了我的手、不让我反抗。

“百先生！求求你，有什么话好好说……请先放开我！！”我开始拼命地挣扎了起来，百有些调皮地吐了吐舌说：“我才不要呢～”。

百没有理会我的挣扎，而是低下头吮吸着我的胸部。

“不……”

而此时在一旁录影的千的脸上却已经完全没有了笑容，他只觉得自己越来越渴，而且下身的变化也越来越明显。

现在千只感觉自己越来越心不在焉，各种想法不断地在他脑海里充斥着。

——她的嘴唇好像果冻呢，好想把她吃掉……

——啊，百亲她了呢……总感觉有些妒忌呢。

——她的身材好光滑，想摸摸看……不知道胸部摸起来又是什么感觉呢……

——我忍不住了！

千忍不住吞了吞口水，随手就把录影机给放在了桌上。

看到千突然朝自己走来，百不禁有些疑惑了起来：“千……？你怎么了？”，“百，你要独占经纪人妹妹到什么时候呢？”千笑着问道。

“啊……千，莫非你是吃醋了？”

“是啊，我的确是吃醋了，所以差不多该把经纪人妹妹让给我了哦。”

“抱歉。这可不行啊，我已经没办法停下来了。”

百轻轻地把我给抱了起来，笑着说道：“所以啊……千，我们一起来吧？”，“真是，这不就让你占便宜了吗？不过这也没办法……”千无奈地笑了一下说道。

只见千缓缓地走过来坐在了我的身后，并把被百抱住的我拉入了自己的怀里。

“等……千先生！？”我慌乱地转头看向在我身后抱着我的千，千则是笑着对我说道：“没事的，不用害怕。”。

说完，千便低头吻上了我的唇。

千的吻不像百的那样即青涩又着急，可是却霸道得让我无法回避。

就这样吻了好一会儿，千才不依不舍地松开了我。

“千先生……”

“经纪人……不，小纺，我们可以这样叫妳对吧？”

“这、这是不行的，我们可是……！”

我的话还没来得及说完，我就突然感觉到自己的胸部被身后的人狠狠地捏了一下。

“咿……！”

我听见我身后千轻笑了一下，在我耳边说道：“小纺妳刚才说什么了吗？我没听到呢……”。

“没、没有，你们喜欢就好……”我的身子开始控制不住地颤抖了起来，说道：“比较那个……千先生你们能不能先放开我……？”。

“不行喔，该做的事还没开始呢～”

“诶？什么……？”

“百，你该动手了。”

百有些疑惑地抬头看了看千，随后才明白了千的意思。

我还没有反应过来，百就突然伸手把我的裙子和内裤一併给脱了下来。

“呀！！！”

我顿时就惊叫了一声，便慌乱地夹紧双腿、想要挡住我腿间的春光。

可是百却强硬地掰开了我双腿，并缓缓地低下头吻上了我的小穴。

我立刻就吓得尖叫着想要躲开，可是身后的千却早已紧紧地抱住了自己，紧得我几乎连动也动不了。

而在百低下头的同时，我也突然感觉有一个温热的东西探进了我的小穴里。

那个东西就像是恶作剧似的在我的小穴里边轻轻舔舐着、不断地刺激自己，我甚至可以感觉到有些液体从我的小穴里流了出来。

百似乎很乐此不疲的样子，不断地舔舐品尝着，到最后他甚至还固定住我的双腿不让我乱动。

“百。”千饶有兴趣地看着越来越兴奋的百，笑着说道：“你好像很兴奋的样子，怎么样？”。

“小纺的……味道……是甜的……”百边舔舐着边说，千眯了眯眼说道：“是吗……有些妒忌呢，我也想尝尝小纺的味道……”。

此时的我羞耻得快要哭出来了，有些颤抖地说道：“不要再说了……求求你们，快点停下来吧……”。

“诶？小纺妳哭了？”百有些惊讶地看着我说道，千笑着摸了摸我的头安抚道：“这样可不行呐，小纺……要是妳连现在都承受不了的话，那待会儿怎么办呢？”。

我也不是小孩子了，自然也知道千说的到底是什么意思。

“不……！”

我刚开口想要求饶，我就听到自己的手机突然响了起来。

千和百都不约而同地愣了一下，我便趁着这个机会猛地挣脱了他们的束缚。

“喂……！”

“啊……小鸟游小姐，妳安全到家了吗？”

只见电话那头传来了冈崎的声音，这使我不禁更加紧张了起来。

“冈崎先生，请救救我！Re:vale他们……呀！！”

我的话还没有说完Re:vale就突然扑了上来，千一把抱着我往沙发的方向拉去，百则是直接抢过了我的手机。

千一把把我压在了沙发上，在我还没来得及尖叫出来的时候就直接捂住了我的嘴。

“嘘——要是妳现在叫出来的话，妳知道会有什么后果的吧？”

我先是不禁愣了一下，随后便有些惊恐地抬头看向了千。

只见千先是温柔地对我笑了一下，然后就强硬地掰开了我的双腿吻了下来。

“呜……！”

“小纺……妳真的……很甜呢……”

千像百一样不断地舔着我的双腿间，我却只能害怕地捂着自己的嘴不敢吱声。

而与其同时，听到我尖叫声的冈崎正在电话那头焦急地呼唤着我。

“小鸟游小姐……小鸟游小姐！？妳怎么了！？”

百看了被千压在沙发上的我一眼，便笑着对冈崎说道：“喂，冈崎经纪人，是我——百！”。

“百？你不是醉倒了吗？”冈崎愣了一下说道，百不以为然地笑着说道：“诶，哪有～我现在可精神了！”。

“先不说这个，小鸟游小姐她怎么了？我刚才听到了她的尖叫声……”

“你说经纪人妹妹吗？她已经睡着了哦～”

“少骗人了，我刚才明明听到了她的尖叫声。”

“是吗？但我怎么没听到？”

“……你少给我装蒜，小鸟游小姐她现在到底是怎么了？”

看着百脸不红心不跳地在说谎，天知道我此时的心情是多么地煎熬。

而在这个时候，千就突然松开了自己。

我不禁有些疑惑地抬头看向了千，却发现千伸手脱掉了自己的上衣。

“！！？”

“来，趁着百不注意，我们是时候更近一步了。”

只见千缓缓地解开了自己裤子的皮带，并猛地把裤子和内裤给脱了下来、露出了他那高挺已久的欲望，吓得我连忙别过头去不敢正视他。

千忍不住轻声笑了一下，便缓缓地把他那个硕大的欲望给抵在了我的穴口上。

感觉到有个滚烫的东西抵在了我的小穴处，我便惊恐地转头看向了千。

“妳害怕的话就继续闭上眼睛吧，接下来的一切就交给我。”

“不……我不要……我求求你，我真的不要这样……”

一股恐惧感顿时就涌上了我的心头，我一下子忍不住就哭了起来。

“对不起。”千心疼地在我的额头上亲了一下，笑着对我说道：“但是我已经忍不住了，所以妳先忍耐一下吧？很快就会变得舒服的……”。

“不……唔！”

没等我反应过来，千就微微地挺起身来进入了一点。

“千先生……！求求你，不要这样！！”

“我也不想让妳哭，但错过了这一次，下次说不定就永远没有机会了……所以对不起了。”

“千先生，不……啊啊啊啊啊！！”

我还没来得及把话给说出来，千就猛地挺身进入了我的体内。

一阵撕裂般的疼痛感猛地冲击着我的下身，痛得泪水一下子就从我的眼眶里涌了出来。

正在和冈崎说着电话的百被我突然传来了哭喊声给吓了一跳，便疑惑地转过头一看，却看到压在我身上侵犯着我的千。

见此，百也没有心思再去应付电话那头的冈崎，便直接把电话给挂掉了。

“等下！千你太狡猾了，怎么可以偷偷对小纺出手……！！”

“百你自己不也是一样吗？明明从一开始就一直独占着小纺……”

“什……！？这个和那个是两回事！！”

千没有再理会百，而是缓缓地开始摆动起自己的腰肢。

一开始的疼痛感渐渐地消去，取而代之的是一种我从未尝试过的快感。

见我苍白的脸色渐渐地缓和了下来、看起来似乎比较适应了这种感觉，千便开始渐渐地加快了速度。

“嗯……嗯啊……啊！……啊呜……唔！”

我开始控制不住地娇喘了起来，我连忙捂住自己的嘴，可是却仍然压抑不住那种刺激感而叫了出来。

而千也渐渐地跟随着自己的本能快速地摆动起了他的身躯，我现在只能从千的眼底看出了满满的欲望。

千不断地用力冲击着我的下身，完全没有一丝惜香怜玉的态度，刚才温柔安抚着我的样子也已经完全消失不见了。

“啊……！”

而在这个时候，我突然感觉到自己的体内好像有什么要涌出来似的。

我连忙用力地拍打着千的胸口，哭喊道：“不……千先生，快停下来！求求你，不要……放开我！！”。

千虽然也感觉到了我猛烈的挣扎，但此时的他已经没有心思再去顾虑那么多了。

“不……呜唔……啊啊啊！！”

我可以感觉到有一股液体从我的体内流了出来，染湿了我身下的沙发。

千看着瘫软在他身下的我笑了一下，轻轻地摸了摸我的头：“小纺，怎么了？才这样就高潮了吗？”。

此时的我已经没有力气再说话了，只能就这样呆呆地看着他。

“小纺，我还没有射出来呢……再来一次好不好？”

正当千坐直了身上、准备再来一次的时候，百却突然冲了上来拉住了千。

“百，你干什么呢？”千不禁有些疑惑地看着百问道，百不满地皱了皱眉说道：“千，你已经做过一次了，接下来该我了！”。

“诶——但是我还没有结束……”

“等千你结束是要等到什么时候啊！？搞不好小纺就已经晕过去了，我不管！！”

“唉……我知道了啦。”

说完，千才有些依依不舍地离开了我的身体。

我才刚缓过气来没多久，就突然感觉到又有个重量压在了我的身上。

“百先生……”

“小纺，现在轮到我了，妳可不能做到一半就晕倒哦！”

没等我反应过来，百就一个挺身直接进入了我的体内。

我还没来得及从这突然传来的刺激感缓过来，百就缓缓地开始摆动起他的腰肢，速度甚至还渐渐地变得越来越快。

“不……百先生，我不要了……求求你！”

我不断地挣扎着、想要从百的身下给挣脱，但是却无奈于百死死地压在我身上不让我逃跑。

而在这个时候，我第一次那么愤恨自己那么娇小以及自己是女生的这个事实。

我着急地想要跟百求饶，可是百却丝毫没有想要理会我求饶的意思，而是直接堵上了我的唇。

百下身的动作越来越猛烈，无论我怎么哭着哀求他他都不肯停下来，他就像是要把隐藏在他心里已久的那一股欲望在我身上给发泄出来似的。

“不，百先生……停、停下……啊！”

“小纺，妳原来是那么敏感的吗？怎么那么快又高潮了？”

“哈啊……哈啊……”

站在一旁看着的千沉默了一会儿，缓缓地开口说道：“百，你现在满足了，给我起来。”。

“诶……满足什么的，我还没有射呢……”百不满地说道，千不以为然地眯了眯眼说道：“我不也是一样吗？”。

“我说啊，千……”百看着喘着气的我沉默了一会儿，问道：“你还坚持得住吗？”。

“……问这个干什么？”

“这一次，就我们两个一起做吧？”

只见千先是愣了一下，随后便笑着说道：“是呢，我差点就忘记了，小纺和Re:vale必须要永远在一起才行……那我们就一起做吧？”。

“千，那我们开始吧？”

“嗯……三个人在沙发上做好像有点挤呢，不如回房间吧？”

听到千和百这么一说，我便惊恐地瞪大了双眼。

我还没有来得及说些什么阻止，千就突然走到了我的身边一把把我给抱了起来。

“不……放开我……”

我想要挣脱千的怀抱，却发现自己浑身都已经没有了力气，声音也因为刚哭喊过而沙哑得不像话。

千笑着亲了我一下，便抱着我和百一起走进了他们的卧室了。

“砰！”

卧室的门被无情地关上了。

——我的思绪也就此中断。

第二天大清早，因为太担心而匆匆地赶来的冈崎看到我停在Re:vale宿舍前的车之后，立刻就察觉到了不妙。

冈崎便连忙跑到了宿舍的门前一直按门铃，却怎么样都没有人来应门。

就在冈崎不知道该怎么办的时候，我就突然打开门走了出来。

“啊，小鸟游小姐！”冈崎立刻就走上前来，说道：“妳没事吧？昨天晚上的电话……”。

冈崎的话还没有说完就停顿了一下，因为他看到了我脸上那显眼的泪痕。

“小、小鸟游小姐……？妳怎么了？”冈崎不禁有些紧张了起来，我捂紧了自已身上的衣服：“对、对不起……有什么事下次再说吧，我要走了……！”。

“啊……”

待冈崎反应过来的时候，我已经驾着车离开了。

冈崎不禁有些疑惑地挠了挠头，一时搞不清楚到底发生了什么事。

当冈崎走进了Re:vale的卧室里之后，就看见赤裸地沉睡着的两人。

虽然没有什么实质的证据，但冈崎当了Re:vale多年的经纪人的直觉告诉他我肯定是被他们俩给弄哭的。

可是在Re:vale醒来之后却什么都不肯说，而是一个劲地吵着要去找我，冈崎便也无可奈何。

‘只好之后工作碰上的时候去关心一下了……’

可是之后冈崎也渐渐开始察觉到了不对劲，因为之后的工作行程就算有碰上我也好，我也会躲得远远的、对他们避而不见。

——不，与其说我是在躲他，不如说我是在躲Re:vale才对。

渐渐地，就连IDOLISH7和TRIGGER也察觉到了些许不对劲。

那个时候大家都有过来关心我和Re:vale之间到底发生了什么事，可是都被我笑着敷衍过去了。

众人以为我可能只是和Re:vale之间发生了一些误会，所以便没有再继续追问。

而真正让众人察觉到事态的严重性的是，在某一天工作结束的时候……

那天IDOLISH7的拍摄刚结束，忙着跟工作人员打招呼，而我则是待在休息室收拾着今天的资料文件。

我刚收拾好便走出练习室准备和IDOLISH7集合的时候，却看到Re:vale正站在门口等着我。

“！！？”

我顿时就被吓了一跳，转过身就想跑，却被千挡住了去路。

我努力地压抑着心底的那股慌乱，冷静地问道：“……千先生、百先生，请问你们有什么事吗？”。

“诶——小纺妳这样说话感觉好疏远哦，不要这样啦！”百委屈地说道，千笑着对我说道：“对啊，我们之间都已经坦诚相见了，可以稍微亲密一点了吧？”。

说着，千便缓缓地伸出手想要抱住我，可是却被我躲开了。

千先是不禁愣了一下，随后才反应了过来：“话说回来……小纺，妳怎么一直在躲我们呢？”。

“我、我哪有在躲……”

“明明就有，每次看到我们就跑掉了！”

“莫非是讨厌我们了吗？我们会对妳负责的，我们说过的吧？”

见我没再说话，千便猛地走上前来拉住了我的手：“小纺，我和百都是真心喜欢、爱着妳的……所以不要再躲我们了好不好？”。

“等……千先生，请放开我！”我不禁开始有些慌乱地挣扎了起来。

“不行呐，在妳肯好好听我们说话之前，我是不会放开妳的。”

“是啊，小纺妳也冷静点听我们说啊！”

就在我不知道该怎么办的时候，我突然发现姊鹭正缓缓地朝这走来。

见此，我便立刻推开了千和百往姊鹭的方向跑去。

“姊鹭经纪人！！”

“啊，小鸟游经纪人！妳来得正好……”

姊鹭的还没有来得及说完，我就立刻躲到了他的身后。

“嗯？妳怎么了？”

姊鹭疑惑地看了看躲在他身后的我，一时有些搞不清楚到底发生了什么事，直到他看到站在不远处的Re:vale才反应了过来。

只见Re:vale有些紧张地相互对视了一眼，随后便缓缓地走上前来。

“那个……我们和经纪人妹妹之间可能有些误会，方便的话可以让我们……”

“不行。”姊鹭毫不犹豫地就打断了千的话，说道：“没看到人家不想看见你们吗？而且要是她本人愿意和你们谈谈的话，也就不会逃跑了吧？”。

看着我真的很害怕地躲在姊鹭身后不敢看他们，Re:vale不禁有些不知所措了起来。

而在这个时候，Re:vale就突然看到IDOLISH7和TRIGGER正边聊着天边朝这个方向走来。

Re:vale不禁开始有些着急了起来，他们好不容易才见到我，要是现在不赶紧把话说完、以后要见面怕是更难了。

“总而言之，小纺妳先跟我们走吧！”百猛地冲上前来拉住了我的手。

“不、不要……！”

“小纺，我们走！”

“等、等下，你们在做什么！？没看见小鸟游不想跟你们走吗！！？”

IDOLISH7和TRIGGER一下子就注意到了这边的骚动，便立刻朝我跑了过来。

乐猛地跑到我身边把我给拉到了他的身后，皱着眉头问道：“前辈们，你们在对纺做什么！？”。

“经纪人！”

在乐挡在我和Re:vale中间的同时，IDOLISH7也纷纷围了上来。

而在这个时候，IDOLISH7却猛然发现我的身子正不断地在颤抖着，泪水也控制不住地从我的眼眶里涌了出来。

“经纪人……！”三月不禁愣了一下，大和紧张地关心道：“经纪人，妳别哭啊……是被吓到了吗？”。

“Oh……My Princess……”凪一把把我给拥入了他的怀里，说道：“妳不用再害怕了，我们会保护妳的！”。

如果是平时的话凪自然免不了三月的一顿说教，可是现在看到我哭了，其他人也已经没有心思去顾虑那么多了。

天看了被IDOLISH7包围着的我一眼，有些不满地皱起了眉头说道：“前辈们，虽然我们的确不知道你们之间到底发生了什么……但是两个大男人把一个女孩子弄哭不太好吧？”。

“……百。”

“我、我只是……”

百紧张地想要解释，却突然看见被拥在凪怀里哭泣着的我。

百小心翼翼地牵过了我的手，说道：“……对、对不起……小纺，刚才是我太紧张了……不要哭了……”。

“不要！”我却猛地甩开了他的手，哽咽地说道：“我、我不想看见你们……我讨厌你们！”。

Re:vale先是不禁愣了一下，随后便不约而同地露出了失落的表情。

IDOLISH7和TRIGGER也不约而同地露出了惊讶的表情，因为我就算和对方起了争执也好，也从来都不会那么直白地说讨厌一个人。

——看来Re:vale似乎对我做了什么不得了的事。

而之后赶来的冈崎看到现场的这片混乱，想都不用想就知道肯定是Re:vale把我给弄哭了。

为了防止事情会变得更加的混乱，冈崎便立刻跑上前去向我连连道了几声歉，然后就匆匆地拉着Re:vale离开了。

在冈崎把Re:vale带回他们的宿舍里之后，便尝试再开口问了一下我和他们之间到底发生了什么事。

可是Re:vale仍然什么都没有说，一走进宿舍里之后就直接倒在了沙发上。

冈崎见此也只能无奈地叹了一口气，正烦恼着接下来到底要怎么办的时候，却突然注意到了放在桌上的录影机。

“这个是……？”冈崎疑惑地拿起了那个录影机看了看，说道：“这个不是我之前送给你们的录影机吗？怎么会放在这里？”。

听到冈崎这么一说，Re:vale便不约而同地从沙发上跳了起来。

而在Re:vale看到冈崎手上拿着的录影机之后，两人的脸色都不约而同地白了几分。

“啊！那个不行，还回来！！”

百猛地爬起来想要从冈崎手中把那个录影机给抢回来，却被冈崎巧妙地躲开了。

“你干什么那么紧张？”冈崎疑惑地皱了皱眉，说道：“我又什么都没有做，还是说这个录影机里面有什么东西？”。

千勉强地在脸上挤出了笑容，干笑着说道：“当、当然什么都没有啊，里面只是一些无聊闲拍的影片罢了……”。

冈崎看着千不自然的脸色就察觉到了什么不对劲，便有些疑惑地把录影机给打开了，果不其然看到录影机里有着在庆祝会当天拍的影片。

“等……！”

“不许动！！”

冈崎瞪了Re:vale一眼，便点开了那个影片一看，然而影片的内容却让他脸色顿时变得苍白了起来。

★

此时，TRIGGER也来到了IDOLISH7的宿舍里做客。

不过虽说如此，但是IDOLISH7和TRIGGER都只是呆呆地坐在客厅里，好像都有心事似的。

而在这个时候，凪就推开客厅的门走了进来。

“凪，经纪人呢？她怎么样了？”

“Princess刚才哭晕过去了，所以我让她睡在我的床上了。”

“这、这样啊……”

三月深深地叹了一口气，说道：“不过刚才还真吓了我一大跳……没想到经纪人竟然哭了，看来Re:vale前辈把她吓得不轻啊……”。

“本来还以为经纪人和前辈们是不是有什么误会的说……”壮五挠了挠头说，大和有些无奈地说道：“不过现在看来，这个误会似乎有些严重啊……”。

“在我看来，我觉得或许真的是前辈做了什么事也说不定。”天喝了一口茶，说道：“小鸟游不是一个小气的人，而且她非常地坚强，我不觉得她会因为一点小事而发脾气。”。

“这样啊……那到底是因为什么呢……？”陆思考了一会儿说道。

“在这样烦恼有什么用，不如我们直接去问比较快！”

“但是……要是Re:vale真的有对经纪人做了什么的话，我们又该怎么办？”

“这个嘛……Re:vale毕竟是前辈，我也不知道……”

就在众人纷纷议论着的时候，宿舍的门铃就突然响了起来。

“啊，有人来了！我去开门！”

说完，陆便站起来跑出了客厅。

而当陆打开门的时候就看到Re:vale和冈崎站在门外，脸色似乎都很难看的样子。

“不、不好意思，打扰了……我们是为了小鸟游小姐的事而来的。”

陆虽然不知道发生了什么事，但一听到他们是为了我的事而来的，便还是把他们请进来了。

★

IDOLISH7与TRIGGER看着冈崎送来的水果礼篮和跪坐在他们面前的Re:vale，一时有些反应不过来。

“前辈们、冈崎先生……这个是……？”

“我们是来赔罪的，这个只是赔罪的小礼物。”

“诶？赔罪？”

“小鸟游小姐在吗？我想亲自和她道歉……”

听到冈崎提起了我，IDOLISH7和TRIGGER都不禁愣了一下。

“呃……那个，经纪人在凪的房间里睡着了……”大和愣了一下说道，环挠了挠头说：“因为经纪人哭了，不能把她送回家里让她一个人待着。”。

“不过话说回来，你说要向经纪人赔罪是什么意思？”三月疑惑地问道。

“我已经知道庆祝会那天晚上Re:vale做了什么了。”冈崎紧张地低着头，说道：“我们刚拜访过贵公司，可是你们都不在，我实在没有勇气去向小鸟游社长禀报这件事……”。

看到冈崎这么凝重的样子，一织也不禁有些紧张了起来：“这、这样啊……”，“看来前辈们一定是对小鸟游做了很严重的事了。”天说。

“是……我、我不知道该怎么解释，请你们自己看吧……”

说着，冈崎便小心翼翼地把那个录影机递给了离他最近的壮五。

“录影机？”

“啊……那、那个……！”

“你们给我跪好！”

千和百不禁慌张地想要阻止，却被冈崎一个眼神给瞪了回去。

众人虽然都感到疑惑，但还是迅速地点开了视频。

“……什么呀，原来那天是前辈们把经纪人拐走的啊！”，“居然还缠着她不让她走，真是过分……”，“难怪那天晚上没人叫我们起来。”

在影片一开始的时候众人还没看到有什么不对劲，还可以七嘴八舌地唠唠叨叨的。

——然而在看到影片中间的时候就已经没人再开口说话了。

冈崎因为太紧张而没有抬起头，可是Re:vale却清楚地看到众人的脸色变化。

只见众人的脸色从白转绿、从绿转紫，最后众人的脸色都黑得跟墨汁没什么分别，就连一向冷静的一织和天也不例外。

在影片播到一半的时候，不知道是谁的手猛地伸出来把影片给关掉了。

整个客厅里顿时就陷入了一片寂静，气氛凝重得几乎要让人喘不过气来。

“很好……”大和「平静」地看着Re:vale，笑了笑说道：“早就知道你们都在觊觎着我们的经纪人，但没想到你们竟然……”。

壮五紧握着手中的录影机，只差没把它给捏碎了：“你们居然敢伤害我们的经纪人，不可饶恕……”。

“虽然很想对小壮说冷静点之类的，但是我现在也非常生气呢。”，“在看到她那么害怕、被你们弄哭的时候，你们不会觉得愧疚吗？”。

“前辈们，我真的对你们很失望……”

“伤害我们IDOLISH7的Princess，可是死罪哦。”

“所以，我们是不是该对你们做点处理了呢？”

眼看着IDOLISH7阴着脸朝他们逼近，Re:vale支支吾吾地想要让他们先冷静点、却又不知道该怎么办才好。

Re:vale转过头想向从刚才开始就一言不发的TRIGGER求助，却发现他们也都黑着脸瞪着自己，尤其乐的脸色更是难看。

——看来Re:vale在今天之内都没办法离开了。


End file.
